The field of the invention pertains to athletic helmets and face masks that are subject to repeated impacts in the normal course of an athletic contest. Such helmets and face masks are used in contact sports such as football and ice hockey. The face mask must be solidly affixed to the helmet and remain in place despite jarring impacts from the front, side or from above. The face masks are typically fastened with rivets, bolts or other permanent fasteners.
Unfortunately, in the heat of the game the face mask may be grabbed by another player and violently pulled or twisted accidentally or purposely with potentially disastrous injuries to the player. Permanent devastating neck injuries can result ending the carrier of the player and causing paralysis.
The need for a break-away face mask that will remain solidly attached during normal play but come loose with sufficient pulling or twisting forces applied to the mask has been apparent since helmets with face masks have become popular and generally required. Unfortunately, the almost mutually exclusive requirements of an impact and jar resistant attachment that allows detachment with pulling or twisting has apparently thwarted the development of a practical detachable face mask.